As is known, wheels play a significant part of virtually countless transporting usages, where, in this instance, the wheel of the invention has particular adaptability to a common shopping cart.
The marketplace for such type of carrier is also virtually unlimited where, however, a need has arisen for preventing any free, i.e. unattended, rolling of the cart. In other words, it is desirable to have a wheel per se which is so arranged as to prevent unwanted cart movement including the random sometimes erratic path of such throughout a parking/cart area due to grade or the like and the possibility of personal injury and property damage due to free movement.